


The 12 Days Of Kinkmas- Toys

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Series: The 12 Days Of Kinkmas [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dildos, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Plug, Sex Toys, Toys, and an attempt at humor, as usual, but a bit i guess, but i tried, kind of, not really - Freeform, possibly one of the most kinky so far tbqh, sorry - Freeform, there's a lot of fluff in this one, which fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis got the idea for 'The 12 days of Kinkmas' from Zayn one day and decided that he really liked the idea. He got a list of six of his kinks and six of Harry's and he planned twelve days of kink exploration for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 12 Days Of Kinkmas- Toys

**Author's Note:**

> So this took a really long time. I really have nothing much to say other than sorry and that I'm already working on the next one and the last part is done. I'm on tumblr [here](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com). Enjoy! .x

December 22

“I hate you and Grimmy, and I hate your dicks. I just hate dicks. You’re never fucking me again. My arse is off limits from now on,” Louis whines into the cushion on the couch, pressing his face further into the scratchy material. Harry just smirks into his mug from the chair across from him, never looking up from the paper in his hands. “Harry are you even listening to me?” 

“Yeah babe, of course I am. My cock, you’re arse, never meeting again,” he looks up chuckling and dodging the pillow thrown his way, spilling a bit of hot tea onto his lap. “I’m sure you’re going to change your mind in another week or two.”

“The worst part is that I think I might want to try that again one day,” Louis pouts and rolls to his back ignoring the sparks of pain shooting up his spine. He stares dejectedly up at the ceiling, sighing before he looks over at the tree they had set up the day before. It was tall, some of the ornaments too close and too much tinsel tangled up in the plump tree. He smiles, looking at the crooked star on top, remembering how the younger boy lifted him up to put it on and almost toppled everything over in the process. The gifts are under the low hanging branches, poorly wrapped with mismatching tacky Christmas prints. A glow of anticipation runs through him at the thought of the small gift hidden in the back for Harry. He looks over to see the other boy already watching him with fondness in his eyes and love in his smile. He puts down his cup and the paper and goes over to crouch by the older boy’s head.

“The boys will be over soon to celebrate before they leave tonight, want to come get dressed and then keep me company while I cook?” Nodding he starts to sit up before the taller boy scoops him up and walks them to the bedroom. Shaking his head he swats the other boy’s chest with a wide smile as he puts him down. They pull on loose joggers and soft shirts, Harry pulling on a pair of Christmas socks and grabbing a Santa hat from their open decorations box. He pulls it onto the other boy’s head, smoothing his messy fringe before picking him up again and putting him on the counter when they get to the kitchen.

“I love when you carry me almost as much as I hate it,” the younger boy shrugs and putters around the kitchen starting on a nice lunch for all of them. They laugh and toss bits of food into each other’s mouths, singing Christmas songs at the top of their lungs. There’s a knock on the door followed by the sound of the keys in the lock and loud laughter spills into the flat, following the other boys into the kitchen. They chorus their hello’s and eye the food filling the pans and plates and bowls.

“Oi, I’m getting it ready to serve, go sit in the living room and watch some telly or something while I finish up,” he shoos them away and goes to finish up the last few things for their meal.

Ten minutes later they’re putting the last dish on the table and getting ready to call the boys in when they hear it.

“Harry come on, is it set up yet?” Louis’ voice comes slightly tinny and sounding far away.

“Yeah, hold on almost there. Wait… Its recording! Finally,” Harry’s voice responds slightly clearer. Both boys look at each other with wide eyes, hoping they’re not hearing what they think they are.

“Shit,” they say at the same time, running to living room, Harry jumping to lie across the boys while Louis goes to turn off the tape and take it out.

“Hey!” the other boy’s protest, pushing the youngest boy to the floor. “We were watching that,” Liam adds on.

“Why the fuck were you watching one of our sex tapes?” Louis asks before going to hide it in their room.

“Well it’s not labeled so we didn’t know what it was at first… But then we got kind of curious so,” Niall shrugs as if it’s no big deal.

“It’s not like you guys haven’t walked in on us or heard up from another room often enough, what on earth is there even to be curious about?” Harry asks, covering his face with his hands, still flat on his back on the carpet. Louis comes back, standing in the doorway with his cheeks pink.

“Alright well the foods ready so let’s go eat before you get curious again,” the other boy’s grumble but get up anyway.

“Wait… did you say ‘one of’ your sex tapes? How many do you have?” Zayn asks suddenly as they sit around the table.

“None of your damn business,” Harry mumbles as he serves the potatoes. 

“Gosh and you ask what there is to be curious about? I mean you have more than one sex tape, and all those toys you got and not to mention the lingerie,” Niall says digging into the roast.

“What are you talking about?” Harry asks, confused. Louis’ eyes widen and he throws a bread roll at the blonde boy.

“Nothing babe, just nothing. At least not yet it isn’t. Wait till tonight and you’ll see,” the older boy winks, turning away to spoon some gravy over all of his food.

***

“So what were the boys talking about toys and lingerie earlier?” the younger boy asks as they rest in bed for a few minutes later that night.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t remember that. At least not the second half. Although if I’m honest I should probably tell you about it tonight since it’ll make things easier…” the younger boy looks at him confused, waiting for him to continue. “Well today’s kink is toys which comes in handy in light of recent events. At least I planned one thing right... Anyway tomorrow’s is crossdressing so I have some pretty lingerie and various other items for you tomorrow. I’ll leave the bag out so you can get ready for me tomorrow I guess.” 

The older boy gingerly walks over to the closet grabbing both bags, placing one on the dresser and bringing the other one over to the bed. He dumps out the contents: a new pair of black fluffy handcuffs, a cock ring, a bright blue prostate plug, a beginner set of anal beads and a smooth dildo. Harry nearly chokes as looks over the pile, picking up the anal beads before dropping it and looking up, eye glazed over and lip caught between his teeth.

“Lie back on the bed, arms above your head,” after the younger boy does as he said he moves to secure his wrists in the handcuffs around the slats in their headboard and then reaches down to secure the cockring. He leans down to whisper into the other boy’s ear as he grabs the lube and starts getting him ready. “As you saw I have quite a few nice toys for you don’t I babe? But guess what. You’re not allowed to come I’m all done with you, and you’ve sucked me off like a good boy, right?”

“Yeah Lou, yeah, please,” the younger boy whines as Louis pulls out his fingers and coats the beads with a generous amount of lube. He lines them up to the other boy’s rim before pushing them in slowly, letting Harry feel each individual ball stretch him, a bit more each time. The older boy continues moving the toy in and out as slow as he can manage, rubbing over the pale trembling thighs and up to the sharp hipbones, stroking gently.

“Come on Lou, more please come on,” chucking the smaller boy pulls out the beads again, just as slow, tossing them to the bedside table before grabbing the dildo and coating that as well. Holding the handle tightly he moves it, slower than before, the other boy groaning in frustration trying to push down. “Lou please come on more,” obliging the older boy starts to move the toy faster, changing up the angle every so often.

Harry is panting above him, mewling and shifting his hips, wishing he could come. Not wanting to wait much longer the other boy continues for a few minutes before removing the dildo and tossing it to the side, grabbing the bright blue silicone plug. Louis pushes it in, adjusting it so it’s sitting correctly, listening to the choked gasps and bit off moans the other boy is making. He leans up so they’re lips are brushing together, eyes locked.

“You’ve been so good for me haven’t you, baby? You want my cock in your mouth now? You want to come?” the taller boy nods frantically, squirming against the pressure of the plug. Louis shuffles up the other boy’s chest, wary of his still tender backside, bumping his cock against the plump red lips. The other boy sticks his tongue out licking around the head, trying to lean forward and take it into his mouth. The older boy starts thrusting his cock as fast as he can while still being gentle. Harry chokes and sputters a bit, trying to keep up, rolling his tongue and curling his upper lip, relaxing his throat and feeling the plug push harder into his prostate with every little movement.

“Shit, Haz, fuck,” the smaller boy shudders as he comes a few minutes later, pulling back a bit and causing a bit of white to drip down the other boy’s chin. He grabs at the other boy’s cock, pulling off the rubber ring and pumping a few times before the other boy is groaning and coming over his fist. He grabs a few tissues off the bed side table, wiping them both down and pulling out the plug with a wet pop. After undoing the handcuffs he tosses everything on the table, lying back against the pillows.

“Fuck,” Harry sighs breathlessly, giggling softly. The older boy nods smiling and cuddling the other boy up to his chest. “So what exactly is in my bag for tomorrow?” Louis shakes his head and pets the other boy’s curls, kissing his temple.

“You’ll find out in the morning. For now it’s time to sleep, babe. I love you,” sighing the younger boy snuggles in further.

“Alright, I’ll wait. I love you too. G’night. Oh by the way when you’re over your arse ban you’re going to need to try those beads, they’re fucking amazing.”


End file.
